


Breathe

by charleybradburies



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva gets ready for her wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr [here.](http://fiftyshadesoffiction.tumblr.com/post/91756961707/zivadinozzos-breathe-kid-orders-gibbs)
> 
> The italicised part is a (rough) quote from Castle.

"Breathe, kid," orders Gibbs, resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and Ziva laughs nervously, pushing a strand of fallen hair out of her face.

"I can’t imagine why I’m so nervous," she laments. 

_"You know," says Orli, "I was so nervous before my wedding that I ran into a wall and got a black eye. You’re supposed to be a wreck. You’re about to experience one of the most important days of your life. I’m so happy for you, tateleh.”_

Ziva almost rolls her eyes at the diminutive term of endearment, but smiles as Orli comes around behind her and brushes her hair, painstakingly twisting it into an intricate bun.

They both jump as Abby and Breena dive into the makeshift dressing room. 

"Okay, the boys are just about done - are we almost ready?"

"Just a couple more bobby pins," says Orli excitedly, and Gibbs has to put one hand on Abby’s shoulder to keep her from overtly jumping up and down as the other reaches to help Ziva up from the vanity bench. He pulls the Star of David necklace from his jacket pocket and hangs it around her neck, bestowing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Ready?" he asks. She takes a deep breath, and nods.


End file.
